PROJECT SUMMARY (Core B ? Non-human Primate Core) The overall goal of this program is to establish, optimize, and understand robust functional cures in rhesus macaques. The Non-human Primate Core (Core B) is therefore at the organizing center of this proposal, and it seeks to establish a consistent and uniform pipeline of procedures and assays for all of its non-human primate studies. An integrated pipeline is critical to the success of this Program because maximum insight from these studies will require comparisons across projects and individual animal studies. This pipeline includes efforts from the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC), with contributions from each of the four projects and the other cores. Core B is managed by two board-certified veterinarians. Saverio ?Buddy? Capuano, DVM, at the WNPRC, and Charles Bailey, DVM, at Emmune. Dr. Capuano will directly manage all macaque studies at the WNPRC, and Dr. Bailey will coordinate the pipeline of studies outside the WNPRC and oversee virology, immunology, pathology and histology studies relevant to the Core and conducted at Emmune. Mike Farzan will oversee all of the Core?s activity and ensure its effective function, and work with Dr. Capuano to ensure regulatory compliance for all non-human primate studies.